


When Sparks Fly

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mob attack + a locked door + a bolt of lightening = a very bad day for one little blonde, but there’s a silver lining to this cloud –Threesome (Naruto x C x Omoi)Neglected Naruto fic – Insane Lightening Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shocking Development

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

XXXXXXXXXX

*Bubump Bubump Bubump Bubump*

This was the rhythmic sound of a beating heart as it rammed against its owner's ribcage. The heart belonged to a small 10 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was racing down a street trying to escape his annual birthday bash.

The little boy looked over his shoulder. Shear terror ripped through him when he saw the distant glow of torches. His heart beat faster. His legs pumped harder.

Why was he running? A mob was coming to celebrate his birthday in the most painful way possible, with a beating.

*zip* A kunai flew past his head. They found him! Two more zipped past, but one grazed his leg and he fell. The bloodthirsty crowd descended on the boy.

The boy knew screaming and begging only made things worse for him so he curled up into a ball and tried not to scream.

*crack* Something shattered his arm, but he didn't make a sound.

*slice* Something stabbed him. Tears leaked out of his eyes, but still he didn't voice his agony.

He tried to block out the yells of 'murderer' and 'demon' as he clenched his teeth to keep from screaming in pain.

*crunch* The little boy felt a foot hit his face.

*slpat* He knew someone spat on him.

The crowd started to disperse minutes later. They left the broken boy in a pool of his own blood.

And then there was silence. It was over ... for now.

Every one has left. The boy was alone. The boy slowly got up and made his way home.

He limped several blocks leaving a trail of blood behind him. He saw his house, the Namikaze mansion, come into view. He reached for the doorknob with his unbroken arm and pulled. The door wouldn't budge. It was locked.

He stood there silently with his bangs covering his eyes. A disturbing chuckle left his lips. His parents forgot about him. Minato and Kushina Namikaze forgot about their eldest son Naruto, the holder of the kyuubi's soul for his sister Rin, the holder of the kyuubi's power. Again!

Naruto turned and limped away. He had to find a place to hide before someone finds him. He heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. Yes, he had to find shelter soon.

He was wondering aimlessly. He was becoming dizzy from lack of blood.

Naruto saw an abandoned building and limped towards it. He was only feet from safety when he saw a white flash and was suddenly hit with searing pain.

Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rin! Time for breakfast!" "Yay!"

Naruto's eyes cracked open at the sound of his mother and twin sister's shrill voices "can't they be quiet for once" the blonde tried to go back to sleep, but a second later Naruto bolted upright "how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was getting beaten ... The door was locked ... And I was going to find shelter ... a white flash"

**Flashback**

Naruto saw an abandoned building and limped towards it. He was only feet from safety when he saw a white flash and was suddenly hit with searing pain.

Everything went black.

His body became solid electricity and his body warped into the shape of a fox with nine tails.

The lightening fox let out a psychotic laugh **"I'm free!"** the fox turned to Konoha and let an insane smile slip onto his face **"time for my revenge!"** the fox shot up into the sky with thunderous boom and a sick maniacal cackle.

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto was pinned helplessly against the wall watching the nine tails bounce freely around his mind.

"stop" said Naruto but the demon ignored him

"I said STOP IT" yelled Naruto

The nine tails turned to him **"why should I stop? Don't you want revenge too? After everything those fools did to you. I can get revenge for you. Just relax and let me show those fools not to mess with us"** purred the fox.

Naruto's bangs hid his eyes "an enticing offer, however" an insane grin spread across his face "if I chose to get revenge it will be on my terms!" a strong bolt of lightening hit the fox. The demon screamed in agony dissolved into dust.

"stupid fox, if he wanted freedom he should've locked both of us up" said a second Naruto who stepped out of the shadows and released Naruto.

"I know you! Your the one who tells me to be quiet when the things are hurting me"

The second Naruto nodded "yep just call me Scientist or something"

**Outside Naruto's mind**

A bolt of lightening hit the ground and there was Naruto lying on the ground. Naruto felt rain pelt him in the face waking him up. He got up in a daze and stumbled to the abandoned building.

"well, well if it isn't the demon" A drunk walked into the building carrying a crowbar "I have a bone to pick with you" the bum slurred.

The drunk swung the crowbar at Naruto, but the blonde caught it. Naruto hit the man in the chest with his free hand which was strangely no longer broken.

*zap*thud* the man was thrown back and Naruto saw sparks fly out of his hand. The drunk hit he floor. He was dead.

*clang* the crowbar hit the floor.

Naruto stood just stood there in a daze. He looked up at a light bulb and felt his body stretch and become, for lack of a better word, boneless. He went closer to the light and slithered in. He saw a new world around him, a world of data and electricity. Then he saw his room from his ceiling and he jumped down and became solid again.

**Flashback over**

Naruto was stunned at the memory. It had to be a dream. He tried to get out of bed, but gasped in pain when he twisted his back. Naruto slipped into the bathroom and looked at his back. He saw a horrific black burn mark that went down his spine and branched out from his spine as if the small vessels under the skin had exploded. He has seen that burn pattern before in a medical journal his so called godmother Tsunade left behind one time. The burn pattern was from a lightening strike!

He was so startled at the sight of mark that sparks shot out of his hands.

When Naruto saw the sparks and dropped to his knees as a scary realization hit him. It wasn't a dream, he was struck by lightening and he killed someone! He threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He vaguely heard his family leaving to go train together. They were completely unaware of the missing family member or his distress.

Naruto just sat on the bathroom floor staring at the sparks that were jumping from fingertip to fingertip.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. Our new powers are effected by our emotions" stated Scientist in an unconcerned tone.

He slowly started calming down and began experimenting. He found that he cold move the sparks anyway he wanted. He accidently sent a pulse of electricity out and saw a pen move. Naruto wondered if he could move things so he stood up and focus on a picture frame in the hall. With some effort he was able get the frame to move up slightly.

His face split into a wide grin and his eyes sparkled with a hint of insanity "now this is cool!"

The blonde saw the bathroom light flicker. Naruto wondered if he could go into the light like before. He focused on the light. He starting sweating from the amount of effort he was putting into it.

(come on dammit! I want to see that place again) he felt it, for a split second, but it was there.

"oh, you have to focus on travel to make it work" said Scientist

He changed his thinking and quickly felt his body start stretching and become boneless in a fraction of a second. He jumped into the light and fell into that data world again. Naruto looked at himself and saw that he looked like a lightening bolt with googly eyes and small arms. It was weird.

Naruto looked around this strange digital world that went on forever in every direction. There were billions of 2D rectangles and a giant sphere floating above him. He was standing on a platform the looked like a circuit board with some green tubes and floating 2D rectangles. He hovered over to a tube and stuck his head in. He popped out of his desk light.

(so the green tubes are where the lights are, what are the rectangles?) Naruto crawled back into his digital world and over to the nearest rectangle and stuck his head in (Oooh! The rectangles are phones and computers, this is the family computer so that giant sphere could be the internet)

"so it seems and the cubes flying around could information being sent from one place to another" said Scientist as he pulled his head out and looked at the other closest rectangle (that must be Minato's computer) he stuck his head in.

He saw a file named 'Ramen Romance' and touched it. He jumped when it opened to show a series of videos. He touched one making a screen pop up and it started playing.

Naruto flew as fast as he could out of the rectangle screaming "YOU PEOPLE ARE DISGUSTING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I WILL NEVER EAT RAMEN AGAIN!" and he jumped into a tube thinking it was his bedroom. Instead he fell into the jutsu library.

A now solid Naruto looked around the room. His so called father never let him in here because his training hasn't started yet. His sister has been training for a year, but every time he asks them to train him he gets brushed off with a comment like 'not now your sister needs it' or 'we'll train you later' and later never comes. It's the same with his godparents.

But here he is, in the Minato's jutsu library that is protected by seals made by a seal master!

If he can get in here, he can go anywhere! The possibilities are endless!

A smile of pure madness appeared on his face. He will become strong! With or without his parents! He heard his 'family' enter the house and jumped back into the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minato I think it's a great idea, she's is the strongest and shows more potential so it makes sense" said Kushina

Minato smiled "wonderful, I'll get the paperwork. Soon our little Rin will be the heir of Both the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan and we don't have to worry about the elders forcing into a marriage she doesn't want ... maybe we can make Naruto useful and have him make a marriage contract with some girl"

*Boom pop pop pop pop* both Minato and Kushina yelped as the lights in the dinning room chandelier all exploded.

"whoa that was weird, you better call an electrician too" said Kushina

"hey Dad, it sounds likes there's a movie playing on the computer in your study. Should I turn it off?" yelled Rin

"NO! I'll do it" Minato and Kushina raced up the stairs to Minato's study. The only videos on that computer were of Minato and Kushina during ... intimate moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

They didn't know that it was Naruto who destroyed the lights. He was listening and wasn't happy. Naruto sat on his cot in his room and grinned "well, if they don't want us, we'll find someone who does. we'll start planning in the morning once they leave to train"


	2. Testing Testing 123

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

 

 

They didn't know that it was Naruto who destroyed the lights. He was listening and wasn't happy. Naruto sat on his cot in his room and grinned "well, if they don't want us, we'll find someone who does. We'll start planning in the morning once they leave to train"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto snuck back into Minato's library. He decided to start with chakra control. He picked up the scroll and started reading. He devoured scroll after scroll. Naruto glanced up from the scroll he was currently reading and did a double take. He got so distracted while reading he didn't notice that he made a huge pile from the scrolls he finished.

Naruto panicked, he only intended to read for a few minutes! He looked at the clock. He blinked and looked again. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. According to the clock, he read half the library in 20 minutes!

"I truly am going mad hmmm could I have gotten smarter? What do you think Blinky?" the blonde asked the light bulb he was petting. He found a box of light bulbs after Minato fixed the chandelier took a liking to this one. He named it Blinky.

"you're right Blinky! I should stop wondering and just finish before those things return" Naruto quickly went through the rest of the library. He was just putting the last book back in its place when Minato, Kushina and Rin returned.

Naruto slipped back into his room and looked at the map he found in the library "what do you think Blinky, where should we go? Sand? No Blinky, we can't go there, they're allies with the Leaf. They'll bring us back! What about Stone? No? You're right Blinky, too many rocks. Hmmmm Mist?"

Scientist decided to pitch in "sorry, but we can't go to Mist, there's a war going on, besides the visibility is bad"

Naruto pouted "Scientist is right Blinky, well that leaves Cloud"

Scientist nodded from inside Naruto's mind "that could work, there are a lot of people with lightening affinities so we'd blend in nicely"

Naruto nodded "then it's decided, we go to Cloud" he felt his stomach growl "time to eat"

Naruto poked his head out of his room to see if anybody was around. No one was, so he opened his door and went to the kitchen. He quietly made and ate his meal so he didn't bother anyone. After eating he cleaned up and made his way back to his room, but just before he got to the safety of his room a blur flew past him and knocked him over. That blur was Rin racing to the basement to watch a movie with Minato and Kushina.

Naruto groaned as he sat up "that mini red thing is rude right Blinky ... Blinky?" the blonde looked around and saw Blinky or the remains of Blinky scattered along the floor "NO Blinky!" he gave off sparks of electricity and walked towards the stairs that led to the basement. He wanted to kill them.

Scientist felt Naruto start to lose it so he dragged Naruto into their shared mind.

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto was crying on the ground "why did you stop me? They should die for killing Blinky!" yelled Naruto at Scientist.

Sientist frowned and sat next to Naruto "I know you want to avenge Blinky, but we can't just attack. Minato and Kushina are kage level ninja and we know nothing about our abilities or how to control them. If we just attack we could be killed and I doubt Blinky would want that" Scientist kneeled next to Naruto and laid a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder "how about this, you stay here a little bit and grieve and I'll take control?"

Naruto sniffled and nodded.

Scientist left

**Outside Naruto's mind**

The blonde's posture shifted into a relaxed slouch as Scientist took control of their shared body "so this is what it's like to be in control ... I don't like it" he saw Blinky's remains "I know you were just a light bulb, but Naruto did care about you so I will give you a proper burial"

Scientist carefully picked up each piece and folded them neatly into a square of paper towels and took it outside to a dumpster. After putting Blinky's remains in the dumpster he clapped his hands and said a little prayer.

Scientist turned and walked down the road "so what should I do now? Oh I know, I can test these powers, but where do I start? Well the human body is run by electricity like nerves, but I would need a volunteer"

Scientist spun around and caught the arm of a man who tried to sneak up and club him with a bat "thank you for volunteering!" said Scientist with a smile as he sent an electrical shock into the man's neck effectively knocking him out. The blonde dragged the unconscious man to the abandoned building he saw before and tied the man to a metal platform.

Scientist looked at the man "that should've been more difficult than it was ... we must've gotten stronger" while waiting for the man to wake up the blonde decided to look around the building. The metal platform Scientist tied the man to was a large metal island and the room he was in was a big kitchen. Scientist looked in the next room and saw some tables and a bar "I see this was a restaurant before it was closed down"

Scientist continued looking around and found a giant freezer, some knives, a step stool and some tools. He dragged everything over to the kitchen and stepped up on the step stool just as the man woke up.

"What the fuck is going on? LET ME GO YOU FUCKING DEMON-mmmmfffm" the blonde shoved an old dishcloth in the man's mouth shutting him up.

"now now there's no need to be rude. I know your eager to get started. Thank you again for participating in this experiment. I assure you it will be beneficial. Oh and so there aren't any misunderstandings, I'm not Naruto, I'm Scientist the other personality in Naruto's mind that came from severe trauma and neither of us are the nine tails. We destroyed the nine tails soul with our new powers. Speaking of which, I apologize for the burn on your neck when I knocked you out, I'm not used to being in control of our body. Well, let's get started"

Scientist held up a butcher knife and started skinning the man completely ignoring the muffled cries of pain.

*drip*splat*drip*drip*splat*

The blonde experimenter dropped chunks of flesh on the ground as he peeled away the skin on the man's arms and chest to reveal the muscles underneath. He let the blood drip to the floor and make puddle as he worked. Once he felt enough skin was removed he sent electrical shocks to the muscles to see what would happen.

The man screamed in agony with each cut making Scientist shake his head "you villagers sure dish it, but you can't take it. You've done worse to us"

The man screamed something through the gag that sounded like 'you deserved it. You are a demon' before crying in pain as the blonde sent a shock to his exposed bicep making it contract painfully.

Scientist shrugged casually "I never understood that. I mean you villagers never had a problem with Kushina and she had both the soul and power plus a weaker seal, but still you only hated us even after I told you we killed the nine tails soul"

The hacked up some blood through the gag as he tried to process what Scientist said, but everything faded and he stopped moving.

"excuse me, you asleep" Scientist checked for a pulse, but there was none "dead, what a pity. I was hoping a healthy male would last longer" he hopped off the stool and into the puddle of blood "I should remember to put towels down next time" he looked at the blood "so you're not a healthy male. Your cholesterol is through the roof and you have a large percentage of your arteries blocked. Guess your heart could take the stress. You should've said something when you volunteered ... Wait how do I know that? Hmm I think I should do some research"

He jumped into the light bulb and into that digital world. He went into the internet and flew around looking for what he could.

He found a square on electricity and read it "hmm I see, electricity is the movement of particles. So if we are now living electricity be able to do thing only electricity like power nerves and lights and tools, but how did I know about that man's health status? Of course, I'm thinking too small. All the data in this world is digital data, but digital data isn't the only data out there. Every single cell or atom contains information so if we are living electricity then we can access that information. That must be it!"

Scientist went through everything he could find on electricity, anatomy, and physics before leaving the digital world.

Once he became his blonde solid self again he noticed something odd "I was in the digital world for a while so why isn't the blood dry or even sticky and his body is still warm? Could time run differently in that world? hmmm that's something to test later"

"hey Scientist" said Naruto from in side their shared mind.

"how are you feeing Naruto? Have you recovered from Blinky's untimely passing"

Naruto sniffled "yeah, but I'll miss him- Scientist get away from that thing!"

Scientist blinked and looked at the dead body "calm down Naruto, he's dead"

"what are you doing with a dead thing? What did I miss?" asked a puzzled Naruto

"I decided take some time and test our powers. We can't go to a new village without knowing everything we can. I figured it would be a good idea to start with nerves and this man volunteered." stated Scientist in a matter of fact tone.

"that's a good idea. Come to think of it, we should decide when to leave. The next couple months should be pretty quiet for us so we should leave by the end of December" said Naruto

Scientist nodded "sounds reasonable. Why don't you take control now, we have much to discuss?"

Naruto took control and his eyebrow started twiching when he saw blood and flesh coating every surface of the room "so that's why you want me in control, you didn't want to clean up your mess"

XXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later, Minato, Kushina and Rin were seated at the breakfast table talking.

"Minato what's wrong?" asked Kushina

Minato sighed "there's been a series of disappearances, 7 people vanished in the last week"

Kushina smiled "don't worry about it, now what do you want for Christmas Rin?"

"I want a new phone, a kitten, a" she listed off several more items.

The family continued talking completely unaware of the blonde boy hiding on the stairs agrueing with himself.

(dammit Scientist, we agreed only 2 to 3 volunteers a week, we want to avoid suspicion!)

"but we have so many volunteers" said Scientist

(no buts! Only 2 or 3!)

Scientist frowned "ok ok, spoil sport"


	3. What's Winter Without Frozen Men?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

(dammit Scientist, we agreed only 2 to 3 volunteers a week, we want to avoid suspicion!)

"but we have so many volunteers" said Scientist

(no buts! Only 2 or 3!)

Scientist frowned "ok ok, spoil sport"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way hmhmhmmm" sang Naruto as he entered the abandoned building. He went to the freezer and opened it revealing several frozen mutilated bodies hanging by meat hooks.

"oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh hey hmhm hmm hmhm hmhmhmmm. That's a catchy song. I like it. Hey Scientist, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like citizenship in Cloud" smiled Scientist from inside their mind as Naruto made one carcass float off its hook and laid it on the floor.

"what a coincidence, so do I hey ... Scientist, this thing had legs right?"

Scientist nodded "it should've, describe it"

"pink hair ... green eyes ... female, but flat chested"

"oh yes, the fashionnista who volunteered by trying to stab us with her stiletto hmm her legs should be on the middle shelf the ones with the black high heels"

Naruto located the pair of severed legs "why did you nail the thing's shoes to its feet?" asked Naruto when he saw the nails going through the shoes and into the soles of the feet.

"wouldn't want her to lose them. You know how females are about their footwear" stated Scientist

Naruto shrugged and placed the severed limbs on the corpse. He rested his hand on the pile and focused. Moments later Naruto and the corpse vanished and reappeared on the ledge of a chasm on the opposite side of town.

Naruto kicked the corpse and its limbs into the chasm "I'm glad we discovered that theory on dimensions and tried to teleport like the yellow thing, but without seals. It makes disposal easier. So what else should we do before leaving"

"we finished locating and reading all the jutsu in the village, including clan jutsu. We left the academy. When they changed the clan heir status to Rin we were essentially disowned, so no worries there. We made an untraceable account and syphoned about 12 million yen into it. We finally agreed on a home in Cloud and can move in once we get there. Besides finish cleaning out the freezer of volunteers and start writing our good riddance letter, we're done"

Naruto sighed peacefully and looked up at the cloudy sky and watched the snow fall "not much longer now"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared out of thin air in the living room of the Namikaze compound. He knew they weren't around because they were shopping for presents. The blonde stretched and rubbed his muscles. Disposing bodies is hard work and he still had a few more to go. He went up stairs to his room and laid on his bed to sleep.

The blonde woke up to a loud purring noise next to his head. He opened his eyes and saw a little brown kitten rolling playfully next him "hey kitty, how did you get in here?"

Naruto picked up the little ball of fur and took her downstairs.

"she seems to like us" said the blonde as the kitten nuzzled against him.

"I read some where that cats are sensitive to electricity, maybe that's why she likes us" mused Scientist

Naruto shook his head "don't think so. If that were the case every cat in this village would be chasing us"

Voices coming from the kitchen made him stop half way down the stairs. He set the kitten down and tried to shoo it towards the kitchen. When that didn't work he took a deep breath and scooped up the cat.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think that's everyone. Can you guys think of anyone we didn't get presents for?" the red asked her husband and daughter.

"no Mom, that's everyone! Hey, where did Coco go? I wanted to put her collar on" said Rin

Just then Naruto, with his head held low so he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, walked quickly into the kitchen and pushed the kitten into Rin's arms before nearly running out of the room. The family stared at the entrance to the kitchen in shock.

Minato blinked "I think I know someone we missed"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ewww ewww I think I touched the mini red thing" muttered a disgusted Naruto

Scientist rolled his eyes "get over it, it's not a big deal. We should start our good bye letter"

Naruto sighed "fine. What do you have in mind?" asked the blonde as he jumped into the light and entered the digital world.

"I was thinking we could use some security footage of the villagers hurting us, but then what?" asked Scientist as Naruto jumped into every camera around the village.

Naruto pondered what else to do as he sifted through all the footage he found "hmmm, I know, how about we do something with those family photos the things are so proud of?"

Scientist nodded "that could work"

Naruto finished picking the best footage and went to the family computer to look for a picture "ah ha I found one, now add some animation ... and a timer" a 3D rocket with a countdown clock pointing at the family computer's media player appeared "all done, we leave at 6:00 pm tomorrow and at 10:00 pm Christmas eve when they open presents, this will play" he left the 2D square and saw a cube headed to Minato's computer. He looked at the cube and saw that it was an email.

The crazy lightening bolt read the email "crap, some Inuzuka found our frozen things in a river and they know they were dumped into the chasm"

Scientist frowned "not good, we have six move volunteers to get rid of, should we leave them? ... Naruto? Hey, are you listening to me?"

Naruto was looking at a family photo "huh? Yes yes I'm listening. I think I no how to hide the last things"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Kushina and Rin hurried back to the mall and started a frantic search for something Naruto might like.

Kushina picked up a train showed Minato "what do you think about this?"

The hokage frowned "I don't know"

The red head picked up another toy "what about this?"

Minato was getting frustrated "I don't know!"

Kushina scrambled for a different toy "this?"

Minato snapped "I told you, I don't know!"

Kushina glared and hissed in an angry hushed voice "well I don't know isn't helping! You're his father, think of something"

Minato glared "and what about you, you're his mother and you know jack shit about him just like me!"

Rin watched her parents fight and started crying "I *sob* don't know anything *sob* either he's my older twin brother and I *sob* I know nothing about him!" she sobbed

The two parents stopped arguing when their daughter started crying and went to comfort her.

Kushina sighed as she rubbed Rin's back "I'm sorry Minato we shouldn't be fighting"

Minato gave a sad smile "I'm sorry too, maybe we should try this a different way. Why don't we buy a few things and see what he likes and then have a special dinner?"

Rin and Kushina smiled and went around the mall looking for any toys a boy Naruto's age would like. When they found and bought several toys they headed home. When they reached their house they saw Naruto putting stone buttons on one of six large snowmen.

"wow cool, Naruto did you do all this?" asked Rin as she looked at the snowmen. The girl pouted when her brother looked startled and bolted into the house "was it something I said?"

Minato frowned "sort of, you see he's not used to us talking to him it's different for him"

Rin was feeling guilty, but soon her face took on a look of determination "I'll fix this and make Naruto happy" she vowed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran into his room in a panic (what the fuck was that?!)

Scientist was stunned "a never before seen event. I never thought they would interact with us"

(well what should I do?)

Scientist shrugged "don't worry about it, I doubt it will happen again"

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down "you're right-"

"keep thinking, you want people to think we're nuts" said Scientist

(whoops sorry! Hey do you think the Raikage will let us change our names?)

Scientist shrugged "it would be our choice not his, but if we do we should be honest with who we are first why do you want to change our names?"

(well new place and all it seemed like a good idea ... and I'm sick of having a name that is a ramen topping)

Scientist rolled his eyes "are you still stuck on that video you saw. It was just two people engaging in sexual intercourse"

(it's not the sex it's the props. My name means fishcake and do you remember where the yellow thing put the fishcake? Hmmm)

Scientist blinked before cringing "yes I suppose a name change is in order. How about AC and DC?"

(nah the Rakage's name is A so we need something different)

Scientist snapped his fingers "I know, how about Alt and D Current, your Alt and I'm D and our last name is Current? It's the same electrical theme, but we won't have a name issue"

Naruto nodded "I like it. I'll make an appointment under that name to meet the Raikage"

*knock*knock* "Naruto it's time for dinner" said Rin who was completely unaware of the blonde staring at the door wondering if he was hallucinating ... again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hope he likes this" said a worried red head as she stirred a spoon into a pot and took a taste of the broth.

Minato smiled "he is an Uzumaki so liking ramen is practically in his DNA"

Rin came down the stairs dragging a frightened Naruto behind her "come on Naruto"

Scientist frowned "you should not have opened the door"

Naruto mentally flipped Scientist the bird (I didn't, she broke the door down and you know it!)

Kushina smiled when she saw her son "Naruto I'm glad you decided to join us"

(as if we had a choice) thought the blonde as he kept his head low to avoid eye contact

"we're having ramen! Isn't that ..." Kushina winced and let her sentence trail off when she saw Naruto turn green and looked sick at the mention of ramen.

"no thanks, there's no need to bother" said Naruto in a quiet voice as he tried to go back to his room.

Minato stepped in front of Naruto "Naruto, please, we just want to spend some time with you" pleaded the older blonde.

Naruto sighed he wanted to get this over with "fine, but I can make my own food"

"would you like some help-"Kushina's and her husband's and daughter's jaws dropped as they watched Naruto quickly and skillfully whipped up some fried rice with vegetables.

Kushina and Minato's hearts shattered when they saw Naruto unseal a piece of meat and grill it "Naruto, when did you learn sealing?" asked the hokage

"years ago, from a book you left on the table"

Minato flinched "would you like some help?" he asked hopefully

"no"

"Naruto what kind of meat is that?" asked Kushina

"liver"

"where did you get it?" the red head asked

"I went hunting" the family was disappointed at the lack of information, but were amazed at Naruto's cooking and sealing abilities.

Scientist raised an eyebrow "we haven't been hunting in a week ... Oh! You took samples from the my volunteers!"

(winter isn't a good time for hunting and we had to eat Scientist)

Scientist pouted "you still could've asked"

The rest of he dinner was awkward to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruo popped his door back into the hinges and closed it (I can't believe those things are trying spend time with us now after years of ignoring us)

"don't worry, we'll be gone soon"

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:06.

22 hours left

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto spent the next day trying to avoid his family without using his powers, but it isn't easy. It got even harder when Minato got off work early and started following him.

"I'm really getting sick of this" muttered Naruto flopped onto his bed.

Scientist sighed "3 hours left hang in there"

Naruto groaned and decided to pack. He made six shadow clones and had them put what few things he owned Naruto into the digital world. Just when his clones finished their task there was a knock on his door.

*knock*knock* "Naruto can I come in?"

Naruto sighed "fine" (damn yellow thing)

Minato came into Naruto's room. The hokage flinched when he saw how bland Naruto's room was and made a mental note to get his son some things.

"I wanted to know if you would like to start training in our styles right after Christmas" offered the hokage in a pleading tone. He wanted to fix this so that his son would look him in the eyes again.

"no"

"but wouldn't you like to be a strong ninja-"

Naruto shook his head making sure to avoid eye contact like always "the fact that I quit the academy should be enough to answer that. Now could you leave?"

Minato started walking through the door in a daze (Naruto left the academy? When? Why?) his head was spinning with several unanswered questions.

"Minato" the blonde turned to his son who wasn't hunched over and avoiding his eyes, no, he was standing with a relaxed slouch and looking straight in his eyes "listen to me carefully Minato, you have done a great deal of damage to me and most is irreversible. But you are doing even more damage by trying to force broken pieces together. If you keep this up you'll end up volunteering for a path you'll regret even more" the blonde shut the door in the hokage's face. Minato stood there staring at the door confused at his son's words. He never knew that it wasn't his son talking, but the ever watchful personality, Scientist.

XXXXXXXXXX

The family yet again dragged Naruto to another awkward meal, but they had no idea it will be their last meal together.

Right after dinner Naruto went into his room and jumped into his ceiling light. He traveled down a series of networks and found a tube that lead to the building where the Raikage's office is. He jumped into the tube and walked up to the secretary's desk. the secretary was getting ready to leave.

The secretary smiled at Naruto as she put on her coat "what can I do for you young man?"

"I'm Alt Current, I have an appointment to see the Raikage" said the blonde

She checked the computer and smiled "go right on in" she said before leaving for the holiday.

Naruto opened the to see two people, the Raikage and someone rapping ... badly "excuse me-" he was interrupted by the wannbe rapper "excuse m-" interrupted again, but he saw the look of annoyance on the Raikage's face and took a chance. He touched the rapper and sent shock into him that paralyzed the man's vocal cords. The rapper started flailing about trying get his voice back. He jumped out the window and ran away screaming silently.

The Raikage's jaw dropped "I've been trying shut Bee up for years, how did you do that, kid?"

"I sent an electrical pulse into his vocal cords to paralyze them"

The Raikage was impressed "you'll have to show me that, now what's your name and did you want to see me"

"I want to join Cloud my name is Alt- well I want my name to be Alt, but I ... we have to tell you something before we can accept our new names"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat next to the Christmas tree in the living room "Rin go get Naruto, it's time to open presents"

Kushina gave a sad hopeful smile "I hope this helps"

Minato smiled "I'm sure it will and when it does we can get him back into the academy and train him"

*bang* the parents sweatdropped when they heard Rin break down Naruto's door ... again.

Rin came downstairs "he's not here"

Just as they were about to go look for Naruto they heard music playing on the family computer. When they gathered around the screen they saw a picture of the three of them from the year before standing around a snowman. The picture was sad because Naruto was off to the side clutching his arm as he walked into the house. Naruto in the picture actually started walking away from them and disappeared.

The screen turned black and words appeared saying 'it's too late and here's why' and the security videos started playing. The family was horrified, it was hours of footage of Naruto being beaten by villagers! The people they trusted were hurting their child/sibling.

Rin couldn't take any more and ran out of the house and cried in the snow "why? *sob* it's not right!" she slammed her fist into a tree making the snow coating the branches fall on one of Naruto's snowmen and knock off it's head.

Rin looked up and she screamed.

Minato and Kushina ran out of the house "Rin, what's wrong?" Rin pointed at the snowman and they saw the frozen head of a man sticking out of their sons snowman. The man was mutilated beyond recognition. His lower jaw was sawed off and his eyes and ears were gone.

Minato knocked the heads off the other snowmen. Each snowman was hiding a corpse. He knew this was his son's doing, but at the same time they only had themselves to blame.

XXXXXXXXXX

"and that's everything. Please, we understand if you don't want us to become ninj-" A raised his hand signaling Naruto to be silent.

The Raikage has listened to every word Naruto had to say and any respect he had for the Hokage was destroyed. He stood up and said "Nauto and S- no, I'm mean Alt and D Current, I would like to welcome you both to Cloud, but before I let you become a ninja I will have you watched to see how stable you both are, understand?"

Alt nodded eagerly and for the first time in his life he cried tears of joy not pain.


	4. First Day

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

Alt nodded eagerly and for the first time in his life he cried tears of joy not pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt woke up the next morning and started making breakfast "today is the day we meet our guardian. I hope they see we aren't unstable and let us become a ninja" said Alt as he flipped a pancake.

D smiled "don't worry, we were never a threat to anyone who didn't attack us first"

The blonde nodded as he made a pile of pancakes "you're right" he said as he made a plate for himself.

(Hey D, you know how we can jump into digital world, what would happen if we tried jumping into someone's nervous system?) thought Alt as he munched on some pancakes.

"hmmm good question. Maybe the Raikage will let us test that"

*ding*dong*

The blonde went to the door and opened it to reveal a 16 year old blonde with black eyes "hello, are you the one who's going to be watching us?"

The older blonde smiled "yes, my name is C and I'll be staying with you to see if you can become a ninja" he said as he entered the house.

"hi C, would you like some pancakes?" smiled the smaller blonde as he let C in the house.

C raised an eyebrow "you can cook?"

"yep" said Alt as he made a plate for C before eating his own meal.

Now C felt a little silly because he can't cook at all. In fact he's so bad in the kitchen he accidently blew the last one up. After that he was banned from entering any kitchen. He sat down and enjoyed the fluffy pancakes.

"well, technically, I'm the one who cooks. D doesn't cook ... or clean ... or shop, he really doesn't do much" said Alt

Deep inside Alt's mind D pouted "meanie"

Alt turned to C "we need to get some groceries after breakfast, wanna come?"

XXXXXXXXXX

While walking through the market C noticed many odd quirks about his charge. For example, Alt avoids touching people, he always hunches over as if he's ready to run for it and tries to avoid making a lot of eye contact. The Raikage told him that Alt was treated very badly in Konoha, so badly that his mind cracked into two personallies, but despite all that he seems pretty stable and very self-suffient.

"so Alt, I'm curious, how did you meet D?" asked C

Alt looked at the fruit as he answered "when i was six one of the things tried to hurt me and i accidentally killed it. After that i freaked out and D came out of nowhere and tried to calm me down. D was really just a voice in the back of my mind until recently"

"things?"

Alt nodded "we were treated very badly and we ... i don't think people who treat people that way should be considered human so i call them things, but D still refers to them as human"

C nodded in understanding, but became puzzled when Alt suddenly froze "is something wrong, Alt?"

Alt frowned "a woman is trapped by two chunnin and one jonin ... they are going to rape her" he said as he pointed at a shop that was closed.

C knew that Alt had some unique abilities and decided not to take the chance. He broke into the building and sensed four people in the basement. He ran to the basement and lipped through several seals and released a genjutsu that produced an incredibly bright light that blinded all the occupants. He knocked out the three men and knelt at the terrified woman's side. To his surprise the woman was someone he knew quite well. It was Yugito, the demon vessel for the two tails and a good friend of his. C checked her vitals and believed she was drugged.

"I'm taking Yugito to the hospital, stay here Alt" said C, the little blonde nodded as he left. There was a problem though, in his haste C forgot to restrain the three men.

The men got up and saw that the only thing standing in their way was a kid "we don't want to hurt you kid so get out of our way"

Alt ignored them "why did you try to hurt that lady?"

"she's a demon" the men smirked as the kid flinched.

Alt was shaking slightly, that word brought him a lot of pain "a-a d-demon?"

D spoke softly to Alt "it's ok, they aren't talking about us Alt, I think hat lady is like us"

The men grinned "yeah she's a scary demon, but don't worry kid we'll teach her a lesson"

Alt stepped aside and let them pass ... at least that's what they thought ... what fools. They made their way to the door, but once they passed Alt they each felt a powerful shock and hit the ground.

"what's the rush? We have time and you did volunteer" they didn't see the boy's posture change to a relaxed slouch.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Raikage rushed into the hospital room to find C standing next to Yugito's bed "i heard what happened, is she alright?"

C nodded with a smile "she'll be fine, Raikage-sama. If Alt didn't sense her things could've been much worse"

A smiled "that's good, where is Alt?"

"he's watching the men who tried to hurt Yugito"

A paled "you left him with ... oh shit! Take me there now"

C looked worried "why, Alt won't hurt them"

"it's not Alt that worries me, it's D ... i neglected to tell you about D's ... hobby"

XXXXXXXXXX

C and A reached the store and when they entered the found two of the three men propped up against the counter staring in fear at something in the hallway. The Raikage had C arrest the two men before he turned the corner and looked down the hallway. He saw the third man nailed to the wall by spikes through his hands with his abdomen slashed open so his insides were on the floor. The blood splattered blonde boy was standing on a crate with a pair of hedge clippers ready snap the man's ribs.

A sighed, he really didn't care about the man after what he did to Yugito, but he couldn't let D get carried away "D put the clippers down" D pouted but did as told and dropped the clippers "i understand that you had to do a lot of things to survive in Konoha, but things will be done differently here. If someone commits a crime they get a trial first then when they are convicted they're tortured"

D nodded "we understand"

The Raikage thought a moment "i've decided that i will give you a chance to become ninja and i would like you, D, to use your ... hobby in our T&I unit. it will mean there will be rules, weekly reports and you don't do ... this to anyone who is not sent to T&I, understood?"

D smiled "we like the sound of that, thank you Raikage-sama!"

A chuckled (i don't know if i'm doing the right thing, but things will change here that's for sure)

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt and C were watching TV when someone rang the doorbell. C got up to get it and opened the door to see a blonde woman.

C smiled "Yugito, come in"

"Hey C! it's good to see you, is Alt here? i wanted to thank him" she said

C nodded "Alt could you come here?"

Yugito smiled when the little blonde came out, but she could tell that he was skittish so she kneeled on the floor and slowly pulled out a box "i wanted to thank you for saving me so i got you something" she knew why he didn't approach the box, it's because he wasn't sure what was in side it. She had a hard life too, she knew how cruel people could be and that she had to take this slow again his trust over time. You have be careful and never push to bond with someone who has had a life like Alt's, if it wasn't for the Raikage, C and Killer Bee she would be just like him. Yugito slowly opened the present and removed the item. it was a little string of Christmas lights.

The lights vanished and appeared in Alt's hands "thank you Yugito" he said quietly, but gratefully.

This was his first present! It was great first day in Cloud!


	5. Three Lovebirds

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

This was his first present! It was great first day in Cloud!

XXXXXXXXXX

C stood in front of the Raikage's desk ready to give a report "well Raikage-sama"

**Flashback**

C, Bee, Samui, Omoi and Karui were gathered at the edge of a ravine and watching a huge lavish building.

"ok, the man who own's this land has a series of special documents in his possession that our client wants. Alt is looking for any digital clues on where they might be" said C

"Yo-" *zzzaaapppp* Killer Bee was on the ground twitching and Alt appeared next to him "why did you do that?" cried Bee.

"sorry Bee, but the Raikage told us to keep you from rapping on missions ... and in his office" said Alt.

"that doesn't mean you have to zap me!" wailed Bee

C shook his head "Alt did you find what we need?"

Alt frowned "yes and no, we found the room where it would be, but there are no digital records on where it is in that room"

Omoi shrugged "it was a long shot to think you'd get all that information, but you managed to narrow it down to one room"

Karui smirked "well what are we waiting for, lets go"

"we know where it is, but the security is tight so be careful, follow us" Alt lead the way to the room.

(Alt wasn't kidding, there are a lot of guards) thought C as they moved through the rafters.

Alt stopped and pointed to a large pair of doors with two guards standing near it. Samui and Karui dropped down from the rafters and knocked both guards out and dragged them into the rafters. Bee tied the guys up and volunteered to stay stay behind and keep watch. Alt, C, Karui, Samui and Omoi jumped out of the rafters and opened the large doors.

"Wow ... we have our work cut out for us" muttered C as he saw the huge room covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves "any idea where to start?"

Alt nodded "we believe it's in that aisle" he pointed.

C sighed "ok, everyone split up and take a side. The client said it should be a red envelope"

XXXXXXXXXX

"damn, we've been at this for an hour. My back is killing me" said Samui

Karui rolled her eyes "quit complaining, we're almost done and my back is fine"

Omoi blinked "of course you wouldn't have back problems, you are flat-mmmf"

Alt clapped his hand over Omoi's mouth and whispered "even we know it's a bad idea to comment on a female's assets" Omoi blushed and nodded.

C glared at Omoi "Found it" he held up the envelope.

They headed out he door and met with Bee, but they were spotted and the alarm was sounded.

"Alt take it and get out of here" C gave the envelope to Alt and he vanished. C made a hand sign and a very bright light started emanating from his body blinding all their pursuers letting them escape. By time they caught up with Alt, he had a fire going and no envelope ...

**Flashback over**

"so Alt burned the documents?" questioned the Raikage

C frowned "actually, I'm pretty sure it was D"

A raised an eyebrow "D wouldn't get involved with a mission without a good reason, I'll talk to him, but first I think it's time he was independent"

C didn't show it, but he was saddened by that "so you are removing me as his guardian?"

A nodded "yes, it has been six years and this wasn't a permanent situation ... besides, it wouldn't be ethical for you to date Alt if your his guardian"

The blonde turned a bright shade of red "yes sir"

XXXXXXXXXX

A went down to T&I and found his advisor, D, playing with a 'volunteer' through the use of a modified nail gun.

"is there a reason you destroyed the documents Alt was supposed to get?" asked A

D nodded "those documents would have crippled Cloud's economy"

The Raikage was stunned "what do you mean?"

"as you know we can't help but see what we touch so when we touched the documents we saw that the papers contained vital information that would destroy East Light, our major trading company"

The Raikage sighed "I knew something didn't add up ... I'll place surveillance on the man who hired us, he could be working for East Light's competitor ... Do you want to be the next Raikage?"

D stopped and stared at A, A just blinked ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, I'M BLEEDIN- GAGH" without breaking the stare D shot a nail into the man's throat shutting him up.

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

Stare, blink ...

"the paperwork has finally gotten to you, hasn't it A?" asked D

A lowered his head "I can't take it any more"

D patted the Raikage on the back "it's ok, how about we help you with your paperwork? hmmm maybe that shadow clone jutsu will help" pondered D as he led an exhausted A out of T&I.

XXXXXXXXXX

C was walking towards the house he shared with Alt and D. He saw Omoi waiting outside.

Omoi looked at C "I love him too"

C frowned "we should talk to him like D said"

**Flashback**

C and Omoi were watching Alt in the hot springs. They admired as much of his leaned, slender, deceptively strong body as they could see through the steam, but when they moved closer to get a better look Alt suddenly vanished. They glared at each other before leaving the bathhouse.

"I need to talk to you two" it was a fully dressed Alt ... no, D

C looked nervous "is something wrong D?"

"you could say that, I suppose this will sound odd coming from me, but here it goes. Alt doesn't understand why you keep watching him, but I do and you two need to take a step back"

Omoi was worried "I'm sorry, neither of us want to hurt Alt-"

D shook his head "I'm not saying you do, but you have to remember what kind of treatment he has endured. The concept of love is foreign to him and intimacy, it took him a year to let someone hug him and the last time he saw an erection pointed at him he was almost raped. You both have to slow it down and make your intentions very clear without fighting. He's had enough drama in his life, he doesn't need two males butting heads over him too. Talk to him ... oh, and if you hurt him you will end up on my table no matter what the Raikage says"

**Flashback over**

They walked into the house and heard the shower running for a minute then it stopped.

C took a deep breath to try and steady his rapid heart rate "hey Alt, can we talk to you?"

Alt came down the stairs in only a towel "what's up guys?"

Omoi gulped "Alt we wanted to know umm err ..."

C sighed "what Omoi is trying to say is we both are in love with you and we'd like to be in a relationship with you if that's something you'd be alright with"

Alt looked confused "why us?"

"because you're you, I don't know how else to put it" stuttered Omoi

"but we're nothing special and we're ... broken, damaged, why-"

C shook his head and cupped Alt's face with his hands "you aren't damaged or broken, you were hurt by people you should've been able to trust. if anyone else went though what you went thrugh they would've killed themselves or slaughtered hundreds ... you are the strongest person i've ever met. Will you let me and Omoi show you how we feel? If we do something you don't like anything just say so and we'll stop"

Alt nodded hesitantly and C slowly leaned in and kissed the younger blonde. Omoi moved behind Alt and traced his fingers along Alt's lightning scar as he kissed the blonde's shoulder. The towel fell to the ground making Alt gasp.

C looked at Alt "are you ok?" Alt nodded, his face slightly flushed "good, do you want us to stop?"

"no" he said and the two continued. Omoi slowly moved his hands down to Alt's nipples "aah" Alt moaned and clapped hand to his mouth "we didn't mean to make that sound"

"it's ok, we want to hear you" said C as he moved his hands to Alt's semi aroused cock listening to the sweet moans the blonde was making. They moved Alt to the bedroom and slowly moved on top. Alt stiffened slightly when Omoi and C undressed, but they again reassured him that they would never hurt him and he calmed down. The two males continued to explore Alt's body drawing out soft moans and gasps from the blonde. As C slowly and carefully stretched Alt Omoi postioned himself in under Alt.

Alt lost both virginities that night.


	6. Bloody Leaf

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

Alt lost both virginities that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"you know Alt hates it when you don't clean up what's left of your volunteers" said A as he stepped around the mess of blood and chucks of flesh.

The blonde pouted "but that's boring, I only like playing with them" said D as poked the skinned carcass attached to a metal table.

A sighed "well, don't say I didn't remind you. Come on, we have some things to discuss" the two left the blood soaked chamber and went to A's office.

D was talking with A about the usual trade agreements when a messenger nin entered the room.

"Raikage-sama there is a message from the hidden leaf" said the nin as he handed A the note and left.

D watched A as he read the note "what does it say?"

A frowned "the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves has invited us to this years Chunin exam ... maybe we should accept"

The crazy blonde frowned "I agree, we should support our genin but a personal invitation, makes us wonder what Minato wants ... Alt?"

The Raikage raised an eyebrow "what's up D?"

D blinked "Alt just locked himself in our mind, my tea is in there! It will get cold! Alt come on let back in!"

Some part of him wanted to ask, but A decided against, he might go insane too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once D returned home he saw Omoi and C waiting for Alt, both were surprised to find him instead "Alt locked himself in our mind and refuses to come out"

"He what? Why?" asked a concerned C

"well Konoha sent an invitation to their Chunin Exam and A and I said it would be a good idea to go at least to support our teams then Alt locked me out! My tea is getting cold!"

Alt's boyfriends sweat dropped at D's comment "that isn't what's important right now D and you can't blame Alt for freaking out" said C

Omoi nodded "yeah, besides if the Raikage wants Alt to go, then I'm going too so it's not like he'll be alone"

The change was instant, Alt came out "you will go with us?"

C smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug "we're both going"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Cloud group approached the impressive wooden gates of Konoha and was stopped by the guards.

The first guard bowed respectfully to the Raikage "Raikage-sama would you and your guards follow me, the Hokage wishes to speak to you"

A gave a suspicious glance at the guard (D did think something was off, guess Minato does have ulterior motives) he thought before looking at his men "Alt, C, Darui, Bee, you are with me, Yugito, Omoi, make sure our genin get settled and _behave_ " a few of the genin twitched.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage and his impatient wife, Kushina, waited for the Raikage's arrival.

"what's taking them so long? Do we have to do this? Are you sure this will even work, honey? Isn't there another way?" asked the anxious red head.

"with any luck this will work, I know you don't like Cloud, but they have what we need" Minato smiled as he saw A and his bodyguards enter the room "Hello Raikage-sama, its been a while ... I'm surprised Bee isn't with you"

A blinked and whirled to find that Bee was in fact gone, his face became red with anger as a vein in his neck popped out "GODDAMMIT BEE" he screamed before turning to his bodyguard who was wearing a white face mask with a yellow zigzag down the center "where is he Alt?"

The mask wearing guard was silent for a second and then said "he is at the unholy den of ill repute, sir"

Kushina was pissed and was about to on a rampage to kill the perverted Cloud nin when A turned to her and asked "where's your nearest ramen stand?" which made the two Leaf ninja faceplant.

After Minato picked himself up he told them where the nearest ramen stand was and A sent Darui to watch Bee meaning they could finally get down business.

"now what is this all about, Minato?" asked A

Minato smiled "I wanted to discuss making a peace treaty between our villages"

A raised an eyebrow, he wondered if there was more to this, but he listened anyway. No one was aware of an mental battle going on between the two personalities in the masked Cloud nin's head.

(I'm serious D, the things know)

From deep inside their shared mind D said "calm down, what makes you think that Alt?"

(the red thing hasn't stopped staring at us since we came in. They know D, they know and they are going to drag us back!)

D could feel Alt begin to panic and swapped places with him.

A saw the subtle change in posture and knew D took over "glad you could join us D, what do you think of the hokage's proposal?"

D looked at the two confused Leaf ninja "what's wrong? Haven't you to heard of split personalities? To answer your question Raikage-sama, I am positive this treaty is a farce to get Alt's tracking abilities"

Kushina stood up so fast that her chair was knocked over "Please help us! We just want our child back"

Minato picked up her chair helped his sobbing wife sit down "your advisor is right, I'm sorry we didn't tell you everything, but we want to find our son and we tried every thing else, so when we heard about Alt's talents we just ..."

"felt like there was no other choice?" offered D and Minato nodded.

A sighed, frankly he didn't care if they were upset since he believed they deserved it for hurting a child "I will only consider letting Alt help you if we are allowed some information on your son"

They both looked guilty and nervous, but Kushina ad Minato agreed. D held out his hand and made a small worm out of lightning "this is a digital worm, it jumps into the digital plain and collects information" he bug hopped into the light on the ceiling and returned a second later.

C gave A a computer and D placed the worm on it making a file pop up. D paused for a brief second to ask Alt permission to let them view the footage. From deep inside their shared mind Alt allowed it so D clicked play.

Only 10 minutes into the hour long movie A was ready to burn the village down to the ground by himself "tell me why should I have my ninja help you find and drag your son back to the very people who he hurt him?" he growled

Minato tried to argue "we didn't know-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING KAGE! How could you not know that your entire village was torturing your son? Did you ever care enough to ask where his injuries came from or did you just not see the blood splattered on every inch of him? My answer is no, I won't have my men drag a child back to this hellhole when he's probably happier and safer where ever he is" bellowed the Raikage before storming out of the room with his guards in tow.

When they reached the hotel A turned to D "did the worm work?"

"yes, all their systems are infected" said D before a slight shift in posture signaled that he let Alt take control.

A looked at Alt "are you ok?" Alt nodded "good, these fools won't hurt you again, got it?"

"thank you A" said Alt as A left leaving Alt and C alone "C is something wrong?"

C pulled Alt into a hug "I will not let you suffer"

Alt smiled from behind the mask "I love you C"

During this cute fluffy moment D was plotting how carve up any possible attackers ... he was having trouble deciding between the classic rusty knife and his new blowtorch ... and he was making a list of things to do to Kushina and Minato just in case they try anything.


	7. Scary Heads, Scaly Snake

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

During this cute fluffy moment D was plotting how carve up any possible attackers ... he was having trouble deciding between the classic rusty knife and his new blowtorch ... and he was making a list of things to do to Kushina and Minato just in case they try anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt smiled as he woke. His lovers were holding him in the middle of their hotel bed. The blonde slipped out and went to the window and opened the curtains ...

"AHHHHH!" Omoi and C shot out of bed when they heard Alt scream.

Omoi kneeled next to Alt who looked terrified "Alt breath, what's wrong?"

C stayed calm enough to noticed that Alt was looking at something ... outside the window ... the Hokage Mountain! The older blonde shut the curtains and Alt started to breathe normally.

"we don't like it here, we want to leave" gasped Alt

The dark skinned ninja nodded "yeah this place is weird. Hell, that those giant heads scared me ... I bet one rock would bring the entire thing down"

Alt burst out laughing and leaned against Omoi "we wish it was that easy"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kushina searched franticly for Alt and found him on a roof looking at the Forest of Death watching the second part of the exam.

"excuse me Alt, we wanted to talk to you" said the hokage as they approached

Alt flinched and took a step away "your proctor asked us to provide medical assistance in case of an emergency so we have a reason for being here hokage-sama"

Kushina shook her head franticly "no no no you aren't in trouble we just ... we want your help ... please help us find our son"

The masked cloud ninja tilted his head "we understand that you want your son back, but why do you want force him to stay in a place that probably scares him?"

"this place wouldn't scare him, it's his home" said the red head

"do you know how we became two minds in one body?" the Konoha ninja shook their heads "we were abused much like your son ... the torment got so bad that one day I had to defend myself ... I was only 6 when I killed for the first time ... it was an accident, that's when D came around and told me kill isn't always necessary, but we would be dead if we didn't defend ourselves ... it never got easier ... neither of my parents cared enough to help me ... when we see things that remind us of the place where we used to live ... it terrifies us ... a place filled with pain is not a home"

The minds of the two leaf shinobi were spinning. It shocked them to hear that Naruto could be in the same mentally scarred state of mind.

"did you ever punish or stop the villagers who hurt your son?" asked Alt as Kushina started crying.

Minato rubbed Kushina's back in a soothing manner "we were too stupid to stop them when it mattered, but once Naruto ran away and we found out what was going on we had every single person either sent to prison or executed"

Alt gave a nod of approval "... why is it you never noticed when the abuse was happening?"

"we ... we thought he was just a trouble maker who got hurt a lot ... but that just doesn't make any sense now and ... it didn't help that we neglected him for his sister" said Minato as he choked back a sob.

The Cloud nin remained silent for a minute before saying "we will look for your son-"

Kushina fell to the ground sobbing "thank you thank you-"

"But we won't bring him here" the leaf ninja looked a little puzzled "if your son is anything like us, which we suspect he is, then he won't want too come anywhere near this place or you two even if you took action against some people who hurt him ... for all we know he could hate you for not coming to his aid sooner ... if you want forgiveness so your not guilty then let him be, but if you truly want to be a family then we will reach out to him and anything that happens after that will be on his terms. You won't force him into the village, he picks the meeting places and so on ... we won't hurt someone who went through the same pain we did, if you push too hard you could destroy your son"

Tears came to the hokage's eyes "yes we understand, thank you Alt"

A few sparks jumped off Alt and he turned back to the Forest of Death "a snake is in your forest hokage-sama"

Minato's eyes widened as he sensed the culprit "Orochimaru"

He, Kushina and Alt disappeared into the forest ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"well well how lovely to meet the hokage's daughter and the last Uchiha ku ku ku" laughed the grass kunoichi.

Rin glared "who are you? what do you want?!"

"me? I want your scroll of course"

Sasuke reached into his pouch "you can have it-"

"dammit Sasuke don't just give it to him!" yelled Rin

The giant snake the grass nin was perched on lunged towards Rin. The red haired girl braced for impact, but less than a foot from certain death someone appeared in front of her ... a blonde ninja from Cloud with a mask.

"Magnetic Field" the snake collided with a barrier that encircled the masked nin and was thrown backwards.

Rin looked up at the newcomer "thank you, but why are you here-"

"RIN! ARE YOU OK?"

The red head looked up "Mom? Dad? what's going on?"

Minato glared at the grass nin as he yelled towards his daughter "get out of here Rin now! You to Sasuke, grab Sakura and leave" Rin picked up her pink haired teammate and took off.

Sasuke scowled "who is this freak hokage-sama?"

"the snake sage, Orochimaru" said Minato making the Uchiha's eyes widen before taking off towards his teammates.

The snake nin growled "how did you know? The bodies weren't supposed to be found for a while" he said as he peeled off the skin of the grass kunoichi revealing his real face.

The red head glared "it's just bad luck for you that two sensors were near the forest when you decided to make an appearance"

Kushina charged forward and tried to slash at the snake sage, but hit a mud clone instead. She moved just in time to dodge Orochimaru who shot out from the ground with a sword sticking out of his mouth. Alt vanished and reappeared next to the snake sage and used his electricity to paralyze him as Minato readied a seal.

Alt saw something wrong and pulled Kushina back ...

*BOOM*

"he got away" said Alt as he saw the traces of skin left behind "it seems you have a problem hokage-sama"

Minato sighed, if it wasn't one thing it was another ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt stood in front of A, C, Darui, Omoi, Yugito and Killer Bee "Orochimaru is in Konoha"

The Raikage stood up so fast that he threw his chair over "What?! Do you know what he has planned?"

"no, we weren't able to get close enough, but we think he has plans for the Uchiha and maybe to invade Konoha"

"this isn't good ... Raikage-sama what should we do?" asked Omoi

A thought a moment "lets get the our genin out of here, but I think we should come back for the third round and help even if they tried to trick us. Besides, I want that snake's head!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The cloud ninja entered the hotel room and put his mask down. He undressed and prepared a hot shower.

Alt sighed as the hot water eased his tense muscles (D, why did you want me to agree to help them? You know I don't want anything to do with them)

From deep inside their mind D said "I know Alt, believe me, but they wouldn't have left us alone until we agreed. This way we have some control of the situation and if you want we can fake some death certificates in the future ... you don't have to deal with them if you don't want to"

(They were giving you a headache too huh)

"YES, god they're so annoying!"

Alt chuckled and gasped as he felt someone's arms wrap around him "What's so funny?" asked C as he kissed Alt's neck.

"Kushina and Minato are annoying D ... ahh C" came a soft moan as C's hands played with a nipple. Alt turned and pulled C into a deep kiss. A groan escaped the older blonde's lips as Alt pumped his hard member. C returned the favor by stroking Alt's erection.

"aahhh C inside ahh" C picked his lover up and Alt wrapped his legs around C's waist as he was pressed up against the shower wall. Alt moaned as the hard cock pushed past his tight inner ring of muscle and sank deep into his body.

C thrust into the smaller blonde earning delicious moans and whimpers "c-cumming ahhh cumming"

The tightening of Alt's body as he came brought C to his release filling his lover with his cum.

C took a flushed panting Alt out of the shower and laid him on the bed "we'll get out of this place Alt and I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

"the same goes for me" said Omoi as he entered the bedroom and they spent the next few hours helping Alt relax.

D shut the door in their mind so Alt could be alone with his lovers "once we're out of here we don't have to see _them_ again" he sipped a cup of tea as he wrote down what he wanted their fake death certificate to say.


	8. Snake, Extra Crispy!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

D shut the door in their mind so Alt could be alone with his lovers "once we're out of here we don't have to see _them_ again" he sipped a cup of tea as he wrote down what he wanted their fake death certificate to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

1 month later ...

A and his guards, Alt, Darui, Yugito, Killer Bee, Omoi and C, were approaching the gate of Konoha to watch the remaining round of the exams and with any luck, take Orochimaru's head.

"we don't like this" sighed Alt, he never wanted to see those heads again.

Yugito gave a sympathetic smile "frankly Alt, no one here does, but it'll be over soon ... have you finished those papers?"

Alt grinned behind his mask "yep, we settled on a blood clot"

The Raikage nodded "a classic, did D finish the other records? You can't just hand them a death certificate and be done with it. They'll need papers for an entire life"

"yeah, an entire life and death ... there they are" murmured the blonde as he saw Kushina and Minato.

A frowned "good luck" and Alt left to talk to the hokage and his wife.

Minato smiled as Alt approached "Alt it's good to see you, please come with us to our home and join us for dinner"

"we don't think tha-"

Kushina grinned and grabbed the Cloud nin "no you must join us and you can tell us everything you've found on Naruto. You can officially meet our daughter Rin, she's been wanting to thank you for protecting her in the Forest of Death"

The masked ninja sighed as he was dragged away by the energetic red head. No heard one D trying his best to keep Alt from hyperventilating ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"would you like anything to drink as I get dinner started?" asked Kushina

Alt shook his head "no thank you" a cat mewed and went right up to Alt to rub against his legs. The mental blonde recognized the cat as that little brown kitten from when he was last here ... seven years ago.

The hokage sat down next to the Cloud nin "she likes you ... thank you again for doing this, were you able to find anything?"

"yes everything from medical records to his job and even some info on his boyfriend-" *crash* Alt and Minato jumped as something fell in the kitchen.

Kushina ran out of the kitchen "he has a boyfriend? Who? Are they happy?"

A sigh escaped the Cloud nin's lips, but before he could say anything Rin bolted into the room "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, what's for dinner?"

Minato frowned "one minute Rin, we're discussing your brother's boyfriend"

Rin's jaw dropped "huh? Naruto isn't gay" she saw Alt "YOU!"

Alt grunted as Rin threw herself at him an hugged him making D sigh "does anybody in this family understand the phrase 'personal space'?" he muttered deep inside their mind.

"thank you for helping me back in the forest ... now what's this about brother? Did you find him? When will he be home?" the smaller red bounced around excitedly'

D twitched "just give them the stuff and leave, I'm getting a headache again"

(fine, I'll hurry it up) "hokage-sama, as much as we'd like to stay we should return to the Raikage" the Cloud nin handed over a file "here is everything ... and I am sorry ... excuse me"

The masked ninja left as quickly as he could ...

He never heard Kushina scream ...

XXXXXXXXXX

A looked at the Hokage who sat next to him in the kage booth "your daughter vs the Hyuga, this should be an interesting match up" he sighed when the blonde didn't answer "Alt told me about the information he gave you ... I'm sorry about your son, but don't blame Alt for it, he got you the information you wanted. It's not his fault you didn't like the out come"

Minato sighed, he felt so crushed and broken "I know, we don't blame Alt, it just ... it wasn't what we expected"

The Kazekage turned his masked face to the Raikage "what are you to talking about?"

"nothing that concerns you" said A and Alt appeared at his side "how is Bee? not causing trouble, right?"

"yes, we made sure that he will behave Raikage-sama" he turned to Minato "I am sorry hokage-sama, we wish we had better news" Alt almost felt guilty when Minato looked at him with heartbroken eyes, but then he remembered all the pain the Hokage caused him and D "Raikage-sama we have news on the thing you wanted" he leaned down and whispered _"the kazekage is Orochimaru"_ A nodded and dismissed Alt.

"well the match is starting" said the Kazekage

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt watched the match the back of the audience (the mini red thing isn't very tactful)

"she's sloppy, aren't you feeling a bit better now that we gave them a reason to stop looking for you?" said D

(yes much) the blonde watched as Rin managed to gain the upper hand and beat the Hyuga (she seems sad ... is it because of the news we gave them?)

D shrugged "could be, but that's hard to believe since they never shed a tear for us before ... I find it a little insulting that they suddenly started caring. We walked past them with broken limbs before, but they never batted an eyelash and now they're sad. They can't pick and choose when to give a damn and expect things to go their way. It'll take more than a present to heal what they did"

(it's more what they didn't do that was the problem, but I see your point and what scares me the most is that if they found us by themselves they would've dragged us back here!)

"yeah ... the next match- ... did he fall over the rail?"

(no, the mini red thing pushed him ... still as violent as the day it killed Blinky)

"nothing changes ... HE FORFEITED! He had her! He's lazy, even I'm not that lazy" muttered D as he shook his head in disbelief.

(did you clean you room before we left?) Alt twitched when he only received silence in return (dammit D, it's going to smell like rotten flesh when we get back! Did you at least dispose of the body this time?)

"well, I was tired so ..."

(how did you 'play' with it?) asked the annoyed personality.

"mmm mmaw" was the incoherent response.

(what?)

"table saw"

(great, so it's a big mess! The last time you used that there was blood and tissue coating everything, even the ceiling-)

"BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD!" came a scream from the arena and a genjutsu put everyone asleep.

(that guy is changing, the invasion has started ... we will finish this later) D pouted, he was in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kazekage jumped onto the roof of the kage booth with A and Minato in tow. Eight people appeared and took their places at each corner of the roof and cast a barrier trapping the kage inside and the anbu guards out. Gaara took the shape of a massive raccoon made of sand and began destroying the village.

"Kazekage-sama what is-" Minato was cut off by A who put a hand on his shoulder.

The Raikage glared at the Kazekage "that isn't the Kazekage, it's Orochimaru"

"so you know, no matter. Gaara will destroy the entire village" Smirked the snake sage as he removed the disguise.

A smirked "how can you take both of us on?"

Orochimaru flew some hand sings and three coffins appeared "I won't, they will" the coffins opened up revealing the three previous hokages ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt shot past Sasuke and Rin as they tried to fight the raccoon. He placed his hands on the body of sand and sent powerful jolt of electricity into the sand. The raccoon screamed in pain and collapsed leaving a slightly burnt red head in its place.

"thanks again Alt" said a grateful Rin, but it was clear that she was still sad.

Sasuke glared at the Cloud nin "we had that thing on the ropes" Alt sweat dropped as he saw the multiple cuts and bruises covering the raven.

"sure you did" the masked blonde heard an explosion and saw the Raikage and hokage fighting in a purple barrier "you two help any civilians, we have to go" he ignored Sasuke's bitching about being told what to do and left for the roof of the kage booth.

When he got there he found three Leaf anbu trying to find a way into the barrier ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Iron Claw" yelled A as he threw a lightening charged punch at the undead Hiruzen. The Third dodged the punch, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Minato. The fourth sealed his predecessor away. The First and Second hokages charged forward ...

*bang* part of the roof exploded and Alt shot out of the hole with sparks flying as he made a hand sign "Repel" the undead hokages went flying backwards as a shock wave hit them.

A chuckled "what took you Alt?"

The masked blonde shrugged "had to take care of a raccoon and give some directions"

Three leaf anbu poked their heads out of the hole "ooh we could've gone through the ceiling from the floor below ... why didn't any of us think of that?"

The Raikage smirked "you guys don't have the insight of insanity"

The Two undead kage charged, but Alt went through series of hand signs "Magnetism" Hashirama and his brother Tobirama became stuck together like magnets to a frig ... but since they were about the same height their lips became locked together.

An awkward silence ensued for a few seconds as the undead kages kissed "we have the distinct impresstion they've done this before" said Alt as the make out session became rather heated.

Orochimaru twitched in irritation and canceled the jutsu "I'll kill you" a sword sprang from the snake sage's throat and shot at the Cloud nin. The blade shattered the mask and grazed Alt's cheek, but before anyone could see his face the pieces of the mask came back to together and were held in place with a little electrcity.

"Alt are you all right?" asked A as the sword went back to Orochimaru's mouth.

Alt nodded "we are fine ... Orochimaru, do you know why you don't stick your fingers in a light socket?"

"cause you'll get shocked" shrugged the snake sannin.

"exactly, our blood is the equivalent of a lightening bolt" Alt made a hand sign "Highjack" the snake screamed in agony and began convulsing violently as a large amount of electricity ripped through his body. His eyes, ears, nose and mouth started gushing blood and the smell of burnt flesh tainted the air. By the end Orochimaru was noting more than smoking husk ...

XXXXXXXXXX

After Orochimaru's defeat the Sound and Sand ninja retreated ...

The Cloud nin returned home ...

But there was one snag ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi approached the Namikaze compound and found his sensei and Kushina in the living room "sensei I have something to show you ... during the invasion I was fighting in the arena and I saw his through my Sharingan" he cast a genjutsu and Minato's and Kushina eyes widened ...

iIt just so happens Kakashi was at the perfect angle so he could see Alt's face when the mask shattered ...

"Naruto! Why didn't you say something sooner? They must've known he was an Uzumaki and took him captive or brainwashed him! I told you Cloud couldn't be trusted" cried Kushina

Minato frowned "I think you're right and two of those guards seemed to spend more time with Naruto than the Raikage. They could be handlers ... they could've forced Naruto to give us those fake records to stop us ... Kakashi get a team together, we are going to get Naruto back"

If only they knew how wrong they were ...


	9. Come With Us to Hell

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

 

If only they knew how wrong they were ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"finally we're home" said Alt as he threw off his mask and sat on the couch.

Omoi chuckled "I know what you mean" he leaned over and kissed the blonde as C came in.

C smiled "it feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

"yep, but we have to go clean D's room" his lovers cringed as he left for T & I. When Alt opened the door to D's room he was hit with smell of rotting flesh. There was dried blood caked on everything and chunks of flesh stuck to the walls.

(D, I thought you said you only had one volunteer)

"I did"

(then why do I see three left hands?)

"errrr ..."

(how long has it been since you last cleaned this place?)

"..."

(DAMMIT, D! You're cleaning this up! I'm putting you in a shadow clone-)

"what, but I don't want to be in a shadow clone" pouted D

(alright fine, but you're cleaning) Alt sighed he knew D hated being in a shadow clone, years ago he thought it was because D was lazy ... well he is, but it's also because he didn't like being away from Alt. D took control of their body and pried open the cleaning closet which was sealed off with layers of dried blood. He sulked as he grabbed a series of cleaning supplies and after tossing the dismembered limbs into a trash bag he started cleaning.

"this is boring ... this is going to take forever" muttered D

"well if you kept up with it this wouldn't be so difficult" said Alt as he relaxed in their mind with a hot cup of tea ignoring his other personality's complaining.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato looked at the several ninja in front of him "your mission is to retrieve my son, Naruto, who has been taken by Cloud. This will need to be done carefully and precisely. You must not engage Naruto, just take out his guards and Kushina and I will do the rest, dismissed"

All the ninja left except Inoichi and Ibiki "hokage-sama, Inoichi and I want to discuss Naruto's state of mind"

"yes, actually I wanted to discuss that too, how should we handle this situation with Naruto?" he asked the interrogators.

Inoichi frowned "it's hard to say hokage-sama since we don't know what kinds of brainwashing methods they used. Of course you have to handle the situation delicately ... and a possible treatment might be to ... erase his memories"

The hokage's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously at the two interrogators "I can't and won't do that to him"

"we understand, but we only thought it would be a good idea in the long run after everything that happened here before Cloud got him" explained Ibiki

"... I see, I will have to talk to Kushina first before deciding whether or not I go that route" sighed the hokage as he left to check on his wife and daughter.

His 17 year old daughter Rin ran up to him "Dad is it true ... t-that guy Alt really was ..."

"yes honey, it was Naruto" Minato was sure his heart broke when he saw tears welling up in Rin'a eyes.

Rin burst into tears "can we help him? Why didn't he say anything?"

Minato hugged her and let her cry as Kushina came down the stairs looking like she has been crying too "He has been manipulated so he probably was too afraid to say anything or brainwashed. Yes Rin, your mother and I are going to do whatever we can to save him. I need to speak with your mother for a minute, would you go upstairs" Rin pouted and wiped her eyes as she headed up stairs.

"what is it Minato?" asked Kushina

"everything is ready. I sent several anbu to infiltrate Cloud, but Inoichi and Ibiki think ... they think it would be a wise idea to erase Naruto's memories-"

"NO! We can't do that to him, Minato" exclaimed Kushina

"I know, believe me I hated the idea too, but they made a good point. After everything Naruto's been through especially here in the village it might be something to consider, so he could have a fresh start. We don't have to decide now, just keep it in mind"

XXXXXXXXXX

The anbu teams advanced towards the village gates of Cloud. Getting into The Land of Lightening was simple, but breaking into the ninja village will be difficult. Only one person will go in to avoid attracting unwanted attention. The second that person sets his sights on Naruto they will send a signal and everyone will find and attack that spot all at once.

Kakashi analyzed the team of 8 anbu as he held his sensei's special tri pronged kunai "Naruto is a strong fighter so we need to execute this perfectly. He is also a powerful sensor which is way we need the person going into the village to be someone he hasn't crossed paths with"

A ninja with a turtle mask raised his hands "I will go sir. He never met me"

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt groaned, his body was sore "damn D"

Omoi grinned and wrapped his arms around Alt's waist "finished cleaning D's room?"

"yeah" purred the blonde as he melted in Omoi's embrace.

"with the work finished why not have some fun?" he whispered and kissed the blonde's neck. Alt smiled and tilted his head back so his dark skinned lover could kiss him on the lips. Omoi flipped Alt around and pinned him to the nearest wall without breaking the kiss. The blonde couldn't help but run his hands over his lover's toned abs as the kiss became more heated. Their clothes hit the floor and they stumbled into the bed room ...

"oooh Omoi" moaned the blonde as Omoi moved lower to nibble a sensitive spot on his neck.

C entered the room and smirked "having fun without me? That's not fair" he stripped and moved behind Alt and they tossed Alt onto the bed. C teased the erect nipples as Omoi moved lower on the bed. The white haired male licked his lips and took Alt's cock down to the root making the smaller blonde moan. The small blonde tried to buck his hips, but Omoi held them still. All Alt could do was accept the pleasure that was given to him.

"ahhh ahh oh yes ahh cumming" Alt shuddered and came. He fell limp panting heavily, but they weren't done. Both C and Omoi continued exploring Alt'a sexy body ... they soon had their lover fully aroused and ready for more.

"who do you want inside Alt?" purred C into his flushed lover's ear.

Alt mewled "both"

The two ninja's cocks twitched at the hot idea as Alt moved to his hands and knees. Omoi and C positioned their hard cocks at his puckered entrance. They both leaned over andkissed Alt's black scar on his back and pushed in ...

Heat and pleasure from being stretched by the two cocks rushed through Alt's body making him moan and thrash under his lovers. He arched his back and screamed as they both slammed into his sweet spot. C and Omoi groaned as Alt's ass tightened around them and they adjusted so they'd hit that spot every time. Alt's eyes rolled back ... his toes curled and he came hard. The tightening of his inner muscles made both C and Omoi hit their climax and flood his body with their cum.

After collapsing on either side of Alt and cuddling for a few minutes they dressed and went to eat dinner. Just as they were cleaning the plates Alt froze and a plate crashed onro the ground.

"are you alright Alt?" asked Omoi as he picked up a few shards of glass.

Alt was shaking "Leaf ninja" C and Omoi grabbed their weapons just as several anbu infiltrated their home.

C dodged a slash from a kunai "get out of here Alt! Omoi heads up" the older blonde sped through some seals and a bright flash of light blinded the closest group of ninja. Alt raced outside and found the power supply cords hidden under the dirt. Normally he'd teleport straight to A, but he didn't want to risk any of the Leaf nin fighting in the village and potentially hurt any people. With one touch he could set all the evacuation alarms and have the entire village up in arms.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows "Naruto don't do that we're here to save you-" he sighed as the blonde completely ignored him and plunged his hands into the power lines ... the alarms did not go off "I cut the lines in case you refused to see reason. Your parents want to talk to you" he tossed the special kunai on the ground and Minato appeared along side his wife.

Kushina smiled as tears fell from her eyes "Naruto honey, we missed you so much"

Again they were completely ignored, Alt wouldn't even look at them as he analyzed the cords "the cut is 50 meters down the line" he muttered and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

"you people will pay for taking the hokage's son!" yelled a kunoichi with a cat mask.

Omoi scowled as he dodged a kick "you assholes have some nerve playing the hgh and mighty act when all you ever did was give Alt reasons to leave"

Boar growled "what do you mean?"

"don't play innocent. All the attacks caught on camera were only the tip of the iceberg, you and several other shinobi tortured him as well" snapped C as he stabbed a the ninja with the turtle mask. It was clear they were out numbered, but not for long ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt reappeared at a different spot on the power line, but before he could get close Minato cut in front of him "Naruto please, we want to help you! You're safe now-" the hokage dodged a bolt of lightening that shot out of Alt's hand "Please listen to me-"

"why so you can abandon us again or so your things can have their punching bag back?" whispered the blonde making Minato flinch. Alt took that second of hesitation to find the cut in the line and grab it.

Every single light in the city snapped on and all the alarms were blaring ... back up will soon arrive, but Alt paled as he sense something that frightened him and he vanished ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The Cloud ninja reappeared back in his home and saw something the terrified him ... Kushina had both his lovers pinned down with her chins and Kakashi was holding knives at their throats "no please don't hurt them"

Kushina felt a stab of pain when she saw her son's eyes (he cares for them ... they must've brainwashed you thoroughly Naruto ... don't worry, we can save you) she glanced at her husband who appeared behind Alt ... they decided ... in order to bring him back to them they had to erase his memories ...

C gasped weakly "Alt, get out of here, run!" the chains tightened around him forcing him to stay quiet.

Kakashi frowned "don't try anything Naruto or they will die and don't bother trying to manipulate these knives, they're ceramic so your electricity will have no effect" he applied pressure on the knives and Alt watched as blood trickled down the necks of his lovers. He remained still ...

Minato could sense an army of Cloud nin coming so he quickly went through some hand signs and tapped Naruto's neck. The last thing Alt saw was Kakashi slashing C and Omoi's throats and Kushina dropping them to the floor ... and everything went dark ...

XXXXXXXXXX

D jumped when he heard a loud crack and everything started shaking "what the- Alt" he found his personality out cold in their mind. He tried to gain control which was very difficult, but when he did he saw Minato, Kushina spit on C and Omoi who were bleeding on the floor. A strange force was dragging him back into their mind. He only managed to send off a few sparks before being dragged down. Everything was crumbing and D could feel himself getting weaker ... and weaker before finally disappearing ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage picked up his son just as A broke into the house "Minato, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"taking my son home" said Minato, but before using his hiraishin to get away the Raikage used his thunder fist to seperate everyone from the blonde hokage. Only Minato, Kushina and Kakashi got away and sadly with Alt ...

A growled "get a medic and lock these leaf nin up! No one gets away with messing with my ninja!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin yelped as her parents and Kakashi suddenly appeared in the living room "how'd it go- Naruto!" she ran over to her unconscious brother who was being supported by Minato and Kakashi "is he ok?" she asked clearly worried.

"yes honey he'll be fine" said Minato with a smile. They took Naruto upstairs to his newly furnished room and set him on the bed.

"oh god!" gasped Kushina making everyone turn to her.

"mom what is it?" shouted Rin as she came running into the room and she gasped... they were all starring at Naruto's back or more specifically the scar "w-what happened to him?"

Kushina was shaking in anger "I'll kill them!"

"I understand you're mad Kushina, I am too, but we need to regroup. After all, we lost 8 shinobi today. Lets let Naruto sleep ... maybe we can get the Akatsuki to weaken Cloud further" pondered Minato as they left.

Later that night a certain red head went into her brother's room "I'll make you happy this time brother" she undressed and pressed her naked body against Naruto ...


	10. You Can't Control Electrcity

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last time:**

Later that night a certain red head went into her brother's room "I'll make you happy this time brother" she undressed and pressed her naked body against Naruto ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes fluttered open and widened in shock at the naked red haired woman next to him. He slipped out of her grasp in a confused panic and stumbled out of the bed. It was terrifying ... who was he? Where was he? Those were the frantic thoughts that ran threw his head as he stumbled into a bathroom during his attempt to get outside.

"I have to calm down" he gasped as he sat on the edge of the tub. The blonde held his head and took several deep breaths. As he tried to catch his breath his hands touched the back of his neck and he felt something ... a scar? What would cause that?

A dizzy spell hit him and he started seeing things ...

_Pain ... people hurting him ..._

_Someone named Scientist ... no, D ..._

_A lightbulb? … Blinky ..._

_Frozen people ..._

_A blonde woman kneeled down "i wanted to thank you for saving me so i got you something" she set the box down and pulled out some Christmas lights ..._

"What are these ... memories?" he wondered as another rush of images and voices entered his mind.

_"My name is C" said a blonde man_

_"we can't help but see what we touch"_

_"we're living electricity"_

_Flash of white light and searing pain ... another world with floating squares and cubes_

_"Alt and D Current, I welcome you to Cloud"_

The blonde's eyes widened "Alt ... my name is Alt ... oh god D" (D ... D talk to me)

A voice from deep inside his mind was heard "I-I'm here Alt ... MY TEA!"

(that's not important right now, what just happened?)

"when you touched your scar you unlocked the memories Minato tried to erase ... like that time we touched the envelope and knew what it said, we just read our own mind"

(that's good, I have to get back before A, C and Omoi wage war)

"umm ... Alt, don't you remember what happened?"

(what do you mean? ummm ... oh god) Alt's eyes widened ...

_"please don't hurt them" ... a knife ... so much blood ..._

"Alt stay calm, Alt don't!" sparks flew off Alt's body as he tried to teleport and collapsed on the floor in pain "I was afraid of that don't go into the digital world either"

(why? What's going on?!)

"it's the seal, we got our memories back, but the seal is still here and it's disrupting our chakra"

(but we can remove it right? I need to get to C and Omoi)

"don't worry about C and Omoi right now, I managed to release a bit of electricity before the seal took effect ... it should've been enough to cauterize their blood vessels so they may be alive ... and no, we need chakra to remove the seal ... in other words _they_ have to remove it-"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Alt turned and saw a naked Rin standing next to the door to the bathroom with a look of concern on her face.

D frowned "Alt stay very calm and pretend to still not know who you are. I have an idea, all you need to do is make skin to skin contact with each person and I'll do the rest"

Alt nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself "w-who are you? D-Do you know where I am?"

Rin smiled and kneeled next to him "your name is Naruto and my name is Rin, I'm your sister ... and lover" she pressed her breasts against his arm.

"ewwww that's just wrong" grumbled D and Alt mentally agreed.

"I-I see ... where are we and what is this scar on my back?" stuttered the seemingly frightened blonde.

"some people from an enemy village kidnaped you and hurt you after finding out who your related to ... they're the reason you can't remember"

"LIAR!" yelled D

(dammit D, don't yell, I'm having enough trouble keeping my hands from snapping her neck I don't need a headache too)

"oops, sorry ... I'll get started" said D

(wait, what are you-) Alt's thoughts were interrupted when Rin put something furry against his hand. He froze (please let that not be what I think- ... thank god, it's just a cat) he was relieved to see a brown cat snuggling in his arms.

"this is Coco, she's been my only source of comfort since you were taken"

(poor kitty) "can I have something to eat?" asked Alt

The red head lit up "of course, you must be starving! Come with me" she took Naruto back to bed and made him watch as she _slowly_ got dressed before taking him downstairs.

Sadly, Minato and Kushina were already up "Naruto you're up! Would you like something to eat?"

Alt gritted his teeth, how could they act so happy after they killed his lovers? "ummm yes please … who are you?"

Minato smiled and laid a hand on Alt's shoulder "I'm your father and this is your mother … know this is probably strange and confusing for you Naruto, but we'll do whatever we can to make you feel at home"

"and regain my memories?" asked Alt innocently. He smirked as they all twitched and looked a little nervous.

Kushina grinned and hid her unease "of course Naru-chan, but the doctors said there's a very slim chance that you will get your memories"

(bullshit) "thank you" he leaned in and took Kushina's hand in his.

D called out from inside their mind "I got it! Alt make sure no one moves them"

(huh what are you-… oh) Alt sweat dropped as the three Namikaze fell to the ground like limp rag dolls. The cloud nin sat down and waited. Suddenly Minato stood up making Alt tense.

"it's ok Alt, it's just me"

"D? How did you get in the blonde thing?" asked the perplexed ninja

"well, I know I can go into a shadow clone so I applied the principles we use for the 'highjack' jutsu and connected us to them … yeah, I don't like it either, but we have to do this to get rid of that seal" he made a hand sign and released the seal. Then Minato fell limp again, but just before Alt could think of leaving he sensed some people coming …

XXXXXXXXXX

At the moment inside Alt's mind …

"time to wake up now. Can't have you miss this" Minato, Kushina and Rin opened their eyes to find themselves on the floor in a simple home with a Japanese style décor and a cup of tea on the table "good, you're awake"

They turned and smiled "Naruto what's going on?" asked Rin

D sighed at the name "please let me explain, have a seat … it seems we have some more guests" said the blonde as 7 doors appeared, which made 10 in a row, and one person was tossed into the room as each door opened.

Kushina looked at each person "Kakashi, Hiruzen, Inoichi, Ibiki, Jiraiya Danzo and Tsunade, how did they get here?"

Instead of giving an answer D waited for everyone to wake up and take a seat at the table "well let see, where should I start? First my name is D and your inside mine and Alt's mind … your stupid attempts to erase our memories didn't work and Alt is going to Cloud now-"

"why would you go back after what they-" *zap* a spark of electricity forced Kushina back in her seat and made everyone look at D, but remain silent.

"thank you for being quiet" smiled D gratefully even though he was forcing them to behave "now I can explain, I was able to tap into your nerves when Alt touched you. You see, Alt and I are basically living electricity, we can teleport, travel through wires and read information that is hidden even our own memories so tapping into you nerves …well that was easy. The doors you see lead to your bodies. I already used Minato to remove the seal on us, but I could do more" D walked over to a door "I could enter Danzo's body and order his ROOT agents to destroy Konoha or I could enter Minato again and wage war … yes, very tempting possibilities, but not appropriate. I think you all should be given what you want … Alt. Now that I know I can tap into your nervous system I will make sure you _feel_ _everything_ Alt went through because of you … you all volunteered for it" D gave them a sweet smile …

XXXXXXXXXX

A paced back and forth in his office "I won't stand for this, I'll wage war if I have to-"

The next second Alt appeared in his office holding a cat "hey A"

"Alt? Thank god you're ok, what happened? … and why are you holding a cat?"

"can we explain later? We want to see C and Omoi" A frowned, but took the blonde to the hospital where they found Yugito sitting next to C's bed.

"Alt! you're ok!" Yugito jumped up and hugged the insane blonde "what happened?"

"the things tried erasing our memories, but they neglected to take into account our powers … will they be alright?" asked Alt as he looked at his lovers ... they both had bandages around their throats and were asleep.

Yugito nodded "yes they'll be fine-… oh what a cute kitty"

Alt smiled and held up Coco "yes, she likes us too … for some reason D told me to take her"

"did he say why?" asked A

"nope, he just said he was testing something on new volunteers" said Alt with a shrug.

However, one month later everything became clear …

XXXXXXXXXX

Alt cuddled close to his two lovers. C and Omoi were released two weeks ago and have been given orders to stay on strict bed rest, which was something Alt was happy to enforce.

*knock*knock* Alt slipped out of bed and opened the door "hi A, hi Bee, what going on?"

Bee opened his mouth to rap, but quickly changed his mind as he saw a spark fly off Alt "the Leaf village is gone and so are the Akatsuki"

"… we don't understand" stated a very confused Alt

"here we have some pictures" said A as he put the photos on the table.

The small blonde skimmed through some photos "whoa, everything is gone! Even the faces on the hokage mountain … everyone is gone"

D frowned from inside their mind "I didn't think this would happen"

"what do you mean D? … This has to do with your experiment, doesn't it?" said Alt

With a slight change in posture D took control "I gave them what they wanted, you Alt … well, technically your memories. I gave them all your sadness, all your pain, everything … I guess they weren't as strong as you Alt. they became unstable and feared everything they once held dear and what threatened them, so they made it all disappear. That's why I told you to take the cat, poor thing has gone through enough"

A and Bee shivered, they could only imagine what drove those people to do this and they knew they wouldn't hear from them again, but they had to admit they had it coming …


End file.
